


День 22 - Нести на руках

by Little_Unicorn



Series: В поле притяжения [22]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 05:32:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12742005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Шерлок – не самый мускулистый в мире человек.





	День 22 - Нести на руках

**Author's Note:**

> Цикл драбблов из серии «365 дней на 221Б».
> 
> A translation of "An almost gravitational pull (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) series"  
> ( https://archiveofourown.org/series/18638 ) by Anarion

Шерлок – не самый мускулистый в мире человек. О, не поймите меня превратно, у него есть вполне развитые мышцы. Вы просто их не видите под его классическими костюмами. 

Именно поэтому идея о том, что он носит Джона на руках, может показаться вам смешной. Но он уже делал так несколько раз.

В основном это происходило во время чрезвычайных ситуаций, когда Джон был без сознания и вокруг бушевал пожар. Или когда Джон сломал лодыжку во время пешего перехода через гору. 

И, конечно, это случилось сразу же после того, как Джон сделал ему предложение. Шерлок схватил его в охапку и отнёс в спальню, чтобы закрепить всё здесь и сейчас. Шерлок полагал, что после того, как Джон сделал ему предложение, он мог бы быть тем, кто отнесёт его в спальню. Это – то, что вы делаете, правильно? Вы разделяете задачи.

Но Джону не очень нравится, когда его носят на руках. Это заставляет его чувствовать себя меньше и ниже ростом, чем он есть на самом деле. Он может иметь дело с этим в чрезвычайных ситуациях, и ему очень нравится заниматься сексом, в то время как Шерлок стоит и поддерживает его под задницу руками, но это не в счёт.

Но один раз ему это понравилось. Когда Шерлок поднял его и отнёс в кровать после того, как он сделал предложение. Это был такой любящий жест, что даже не имело значения, что Шерлок споткнулся, и они оба упали на пол (где они закрепили свой брак также). У них всё равно кружились головы от счастья, а синяки при этом – несущественные мелочи.


End file.
